Rubyist Conflict
"With the USRAC War over, we're about to face a brand new conflict: the Rubyist Conflict. Two ideologies must face which will stand on the fate of Ruby Rose. Well, I'm guessing that I hope that it won't affect my village so darn badly that it'll have the potential to destroy everything in its wake. I'm guessing this is everybody's game for them, but for me and my people, it'll be a nightmare. Oh, and that's what happened when we finally defeated the Belkan Grey Men towards the end of this horrific war. By the war, neo-anti-Rubyism is finally here, and I bet the Rubyist Cold War is kinda persisting around here though." --Su Ji-Hoon, In the Eye of the Storm The Rubyist Conflict (also known as the 'Rubyist Holocaust '''by Rubyists) is new conflict between two ideologies : Rubyism and Neo Anti-Rubyism that this conflict will make humiliate Grand Alliance and Future Alliance after USRAC War. History Before Rubyism Conflict "''When the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact decided to give up on invading many worlds and make a peace treaty with the Grand Alliance on their wrongdoings, Rubyists were uncertainly worried about what will they hold in the future. I think I'm also a Rubyist, but please. No offense." --Su Ji-Hoon, Bear Claw and Order After USRAC War,Ruby Rose completed convince Yuri Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov and Walovlir Motovov that Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Beleninsk Pact stopped their invasion,so they become former enemies of Grand Alliance. But it will make many Neo Anti-Rubyist supporters and Neo Anti-Rubyist reactionary organizations doesn't like her convinces that they facted she could blame the world by her Rubyism and her torture since they didn't like her (just like they won't lose against Rubyism). And it could be great advantage of Anti-Rubyism Alliance since many Neo Anti-Rubyist protesters were protesting at Grand Alliance Also,other member states of Grand Alliance have suffered great losses due to USRAC War because of her punishment called as her torture,so that they will research and against all Rubyists,even her as their enemies for don't want her making the cause of the USRAC and Beleninsk Pact invading hometowns of heroes by her torturing in their guess after they have USRAC flashback. It will causing the Rubyism Conflict that it will making Grand Alliance and United Nations have their hardship due to try stop Anti-Rubyism in the Earth and other worlds. During Rubyism Conflict When Neo Anti-Rubyist supporters and Neo Anti-Rubyist reactionary organizations with Ruby Rose's haters was rised in under secret after USRAC War,they will take power to against Rubyism and massacre Rubyists,unlike imperialism or fascism. And it will causing many reactionary and protesting against Rubyism,which starting Rubyism Conflict that there are events of this conflict : Protesting at two superpower nations of Beleninsk Pact "I can't believe that protests against Rubyism is now spreading at both the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the People's Republic of Fauwan like wildfire due to their wants on trying to get rid of Ruby Rose while designating those who support her at the same time to hate Ruby Rose. That's just plain worse than when the Ku Klux Klan also hated Rubyism as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, Cinder Power! The protesting against Rubyism spreading at Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Fauwan because of want Ruby Rose get out their country as their Rubyism enemy. Also,this protesting will be started by Neo Anti-Rubyist reactionary It will cause many others betrayal and protesting against Rubyism,which it will make Anti-Rubyism Alliance strong. Betrayal and revenge by South Vietnam's former allies "With these Nazi soldiers, Redcoats and Irken soldiers beginning to fight either for North Vale or for South Vale, only by choice, these bastards now went into a quarrel while the South Vietnamese forces and their allies packed up some of them while North Vale packed some up for that. Didn't know any better when South Vietnam's allies done that before." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Tyranny of Ruby Rose The United States, Republic of Korea, Philippines, Thailand, and the Australian and New Zealand have friendship to South Vietnam,their allies in Vietnam War and World War III but now they lost all friendship between South Vietnam and them because South Vietnam betrayal them by South Vietnam being blamed as Rubyism that South Vietnam will become Ducanger forms. After Liberation of Saigon,South Vietnam's former allies starting to protect South Vietnam (Socialist form) for won't South Vietnam betrayal again. Also,South Vietnam's former allies (Except South Korea and Philippines) are hatred and revenge at Rubyism for take back Vietnam War friendships (Friendship between South Vietnam and their former allies in Vietnam War,even keep their Vietnam War secrets ),so they starting to invade Beacon Academy and Vale,which starting Third Beacon War. Meanwhile, Wehrmacht soldiers, SS soldiers, Redcoats and Irken soldiers began to join which side should they choose: North Vale or South Vale. Establishment of the Free American Empire Third Preschool War South Korea and the Philippines, who are now making allies with the United Preschool Nations, also began to hate Rubyism. Aftermath "Ruby Rose became nothing more than a total goofball when the Rubyist Conflict came to an end. More and more people became even more hated to Ruby Rose than ever before. Now what? I wasn't the last South Korean to love Ruby Rose so much. If I wanted to renew her friendship, maybe there could be hope still to rekindle the love of Ruby Rose. Well, I'll let the United Nations tell her about this." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Trial of Ruby Rose This conflicts will cause everyone in Remnants and other worlds were hated Ruby Rose that they facted her as the one of who made USA or any biggest enemies betrayal or invade due to Neo Anti-Rubyist affection Also,there are lost 85% Rubyism due to many hatred and very against (even brutal kills Rubyists),which causing Ruby Rose has been cursed into no one like her like Nguyễn Ngọc Loan's curse after he executed Nguyễn Văn Lém. But by USA,everyone and RTO attack,it will be lost 85% Rubyism that last remaining : 8% Rubyism in Remnant and 2% Rubyism in Earth, and 5% on many other worlds, but the United Nations and the International Criminal Court decided to defend Ruby Rose by using evidences that show all of her heroism in the First Beacon War and hiring defendants to protect Ruby Rose, and prove her innocence and her past acts of good. Category:Events Category:Conflicts